teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Gohan
Future Gohan (未来の孫悟飯), referred to in the series simply as Gohan, is the alternate timeline counterpart of Gohan that appears in the timeline in which Future Trunks lives. He plays a big role in the special The History of Trunks, where he acts as Future Trunks' mentor and surrogate father, he trains him to face off against Cyborg 17 and 18, who are the ones responsible for murdering the Dragon Team and killing off more than half of the Earth's population. In the Anime Far more serious and aggressive than his present timeline counterpart due to the years of stress and pain, Future Gohan is showcased as a twenty-two to twenty-three year old man, shown to lack two traits of his present counterpart, (pacifism and slight cowardice), and is depicted as the mentor of Future Trunks. He also takes traits from other fighters; having Goku's calming/cheerful, joking, yet serious personality, outfit, and eating habits, Yamcha's sword training, battle scars, and short hairstyle, and Vegeta's determination and assertion. After the death of his father due to a heart virus and the murder of the Dragon Team at the hands of Cyborg 17 and Cyborg 18 six months later, Gohan becomes Earth's last line of defense. Now a Super Saiyan, he spends the following fourteen years attempting to take down the androids, spending quality time with Future Bulma (as they were able to find comfort, trust, and respect when they were with each other) all the while training Future Trunks in the hope that he may one day be able to defeat them. In DragonBall Z Abridged He is still more serious and aggressive than present Gohan but with a fatalist attitude and retaining years of stress and pain, training Future Trunks and having his time with Future Bulma (even sharing a bed and slept with her (leading to a son in an alternate timeline)). He admits to not considering the Cyborg's reign to be much different from life beforehand, due to the death and destruction he witnessed throughout his childhood. He is bitter about Goku's absence from his life and never speaks well of him. He also hallucinates and thinks Piccolo's spirit is with him (even Piccolo says he's just in his head). During Future Trunks' time in the past (in another timeline), whenever he was with the main Gohan, he'd strangely look at his arm (as we've seen in the special, Future Gohan lost his arm during a fight with the androids, and looking at the main Gohan's arm seems to bring up memories). Post mortem When initially meeting Goku after he arrived on Earth, Future Trunks named Future Gohan as one of the three survivors of the androids' reign of terror, apart from himself and his mother. Future Trunks mentioned Future Gohan to his present timeline counterpart when the latter asked what he was like in his timeline, being concerned when he said that he was similar to his father, though this caution was quelled when Future Trunks elaborated that he was the strongest man alive. Abilities Swordsmanship Gohan is a great swordsman, as a child he was able to slice up the tails of giant T-rexes in a single stroke. Later he taught his swordsman skills and gave his sword to Trunks. Attacks * Masenko: Holding his hands crossed above his head, Gohan fires a ki sphere against his enemies. First used during his fight against Nappa. Gohan is shown using it when he is having sex with Bulma. * Masendan: An energy Sphere variant of the Masenko. Used in his fight against Freeza. * Wild Rush Blaster: A more powerful version of the Masenko, Gohan fires a yellow energy wave against his opponents after a rush attack. First used against Freeza. Transformations * Great Ape: During his childhood years, while he still possessed a tail, Gohan could transform into a Great Ape with the assistance of a full moon, though he would have to see it to transform. In the form, he became a large monkey-like creature and saw a dramatic increase in his brute strength which allowed him to combat opponents that were normally stronger than him. However, due to Gohan's lack of control with the form, he was incapable of remaining intact mentally and would resort to senseless acts of destruction while transformed. Gohan would go back to his prior state after the full moon subsided68 or could be reverted from the form with a removal of his tail.4 First used inadvertently while training with Piccolo. * Super Saiyan: A transformation accessed by Saiyans, Gohan can change into one and increase his base level 50x's. Gohan hints that he used the deaths of Krillin and Piccolo in order to unlock his transformation. Trivia *It's implied that Gohan cares little for his parents due to his childhood. As he doesn't think of his father as a person he lost when getting angry. He also is not on speaking terms with Chi-Chi, as she mentions he never speaks to her (which is reasonable due to her "bitchy" attitude). **He also considers being like his father to be a bit of an insult, responding with "In what regard?" whenever he's being compared to him. *As noted by Chi-Chi, she says that she should be a grandmother, this may be referencing Gohan marrying Videl in the present timeline and having a daughter named Pan, or Future Gohan and Future Bulma having a son in an alternate universe. *In the original version, Gohan wears his father's gi as an inspiration as he hopes of being as strong as he was. In the abridged version, he wears his father's gi because it was the only thing he has ever left him. *In the episode breakdown of History of Trunks special, a scene of Gohan and Bulma having sex is shown. Unlike Vegeta who yells "Galick Gun, Fire!", Gohan yells "Masenko Ha!" *Gohan's role and appearance are taken from Kyle Reese from Terminator **Additionally Future Bulma's role and appearance are taken from Sarah Conner and Future Trunks' role and appearance are taken from John Connor though he briefly took the role of Kyle Reese (via being sent back in time to warn of the future threat). *Future Gohan and Bardock have many similarities: **Both of them are tragic characters and most famous for appearing in their respective TV Specials The History of Trunks and Bardock: The Father of Goku. **Both are hardened warriors that had all of their friends/comrades killed and end up dying after fighting losing battles. **Their specials revolve around the theme of foresight as Trunks describes the life of the future whereas Bardock can see into the future after he was attacked. **Both of their physical appearances include: scars on the left side of their faces and injured/severed left arms. **Both have allusions to Superman (Gohan's voice, hairstyle, and position as Earth's strongest protector (his present counterpart is Great Saiyaman) and Bardock being considered a brillant scientist like Superman's father). **Both would go on to have a son/son figure that would later avenge them by defeating their killers (Trunks destroying Cyborgs 17 and 18, and Goku defeating Freeza). *Future Gohan seemed to have gained some elements from his deceased mentor, Future Piccolo: **While training Trunks, he yells at him to "DODGE!" before attack him, which is a callback to his training with Piccolo as a child. **While Trunks was drowning, he tells him to fly up and groans in frustration when Trunks fails to do so. This is based off episode 4 of the first season, where he was stuck on a mountain and Piccolo constantly tells him to climb down. **He lives in wastelands, which is the main place Piccolo used to hang out in. **He makes Trunks call him "Mr. Gohan," which is basically what he called Piccolo most of the time. ***Keep in mind that in the original Japanese version (and polish manga) Trunks did call Gohan: "Mr. Gohan". ***Many fans also speculate that main timeline Gohan will tell the same to Videl, but she most likely will ignore that as she's the daugther of Mr. Satan. *It can be assumed that the reason for Future Gohan's questionable mental state and his hallucination of Piccolo's spirit speaking to him is possibly an apparent substitute for the real Piccolo, who died while Future Gohan was still young, which very likely left Gohan mentally shattered. Its possible his subconscious developed these hallucinations to help Gohan cope with his loss, following the death of most of the Z Fighters. *Future Gohan not being voiced by either MasakoX, or Justin Briner in the special he appears in is most likely a reference to the fact that Dameon Clarke voiced him in the official FUNimation dub of the same special, but then his main timeline counterpart, and even he himself in video games and Super, were later voiced by Kyle Hebert. Such is the case with that dub, Justin Briner is set to play main timeline Teen Gohan once they hit the Boo Arc. **It's been rumored that the late Monty Oum from Rooster Teeth's RWBY was interested in voicing Future Gohan for this special. Sadly, it never came to be. References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Half-Breeds Category:Fathers Category:Super Saiyans Category:Underdogs Category:Supporting Characters Category:Siblings Category:DBZA Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Team Four Star